


Ragtag Family

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Single Father (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes a moment to reflect on how his family has grown since Rita's passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragtag Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from timepetalsprompts - irregular orbit
> 
> As the champion of other DT character fics, I just felt the urge to write something that wasn’t the Doctor and Rose for one of these prompts … any ways for better or worse here it is
> 
> ** Winner of the 2015 TenInch Fic Award for the Misc Tennant Drabble Category ** ... I'm extremely proud of this :)

It’s been years since that dreadful day that Rita died. Dave had thought his whole world had ended and he would never be able to go on without her. He still misses her but the pain has been mellowed by the laughter of his children. It took them all a long time to get over Sarah leaving, but he realises now that they were never the same after the miscarriage. He hopes she has found happiness at last in her new relationship.

 

As usual, Dave is sat in a corner chair surveying his family through the view screen of his camera, this time following the irregular orbit his youngest is making around her brothers and sisters.

 

He marvels at the beautiful young woman that Lucy is becoming as she takes a moment to chat with her little sister before finishing getting ready to head over to Stuart’s for the weekend. Thankfully gone are the days were Lucy questioned her place in the family and now just embraces all the madness that comes with so many siblings.

 

Paul has found another quiet spot and has his head buried in a science text book, he absentmindedly pats the hand that his sister puts on his knee. Dave dreads what the next question will be from Paul, as he struggles to find a balance between his love for science and his faith.

 

Ewan is dominating the TV again! As his sister ambles past, Ewan dodges and weaves to keep his eyes on the screen so as not to miss a second of the latest Pixar offering. But Dave is just pleased that Ewan’s love for football gets him out running and playing with other kids, giving him an outlet for all his boisterousness.

 

Tanya has brought Sam over for a visit, Dave still worries about her, but is thankful that she finally took him up on his offer to pursue a career other than photography. He exchanges smiles with her as she keeps Sam and Evie distracted with colouring pencils drawing their latest masterpieces.

 

Evie continues to be wrapped up in dreams and fairytales. Dave loves that about her and hopes that her creativeness will always stay with her. He’s proud of how she has grown into her role of big sister, taking delight in teaching how to survive such a big family.

 

Just as it looks like the wee bairn is finally going to tumble off her stubby legs, Rose swoops in and picks her up for a cuddle. Dave still can’t believe this beautiful woman agreed to marry him, but is thankful every day for the happiness she has brought back into his life. All the children have flourished with her love and attention, and so has he if he’s honest. Life just couldn’t get any better, especially now that Fiona has joined their ragtag family.


End file.
